The Demon Inside
by rupiesgirl811
Summary: Ron accidently hits Hermione with a spell and changes things between her and Harry forever. Who gets possests by Voldermort? Who will die by saving Harry and Hermone's life?
1. Chapter 1 Ron and Hermione's summer

The Demon Inside  
  
Chapter 1 Ron and Hermione's Summer  
  
"Ronald Weasley you better get your butt out of bed mister." Said Mrs. Weasley smacking his butt to wake him up.  
  
"Mum what the hell are you doing!" screamed Ron stuffing his head under a pillow.  
  
"Don't you talk o me like that you may be 16, but you have no right to say that!" now screaming Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Mrs. Weasly pulls the pillow from Ron's tight grip and yanks his head up by his ear.  
  
"Now you listen to me young man Hermione's parents are going somewhere so she is going to hang out here today." Said Mrs. Weasly pointing her forefinger in his flushed face from the pillow.  
  
"Fine now let me go." Said Ron falling asleep again.  
  
Mrs. Weasly smacks Ron's head and walks out of the room. Ron stuck up his middle finger after her.  
  
"Ronald Weasly I saw that!" screamed his mom from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Ron stumbles out of bed and throws on his old shirt from 5 days ago and goes down stairs in his boxers.  
  
"It's about time Ronald Hermione is here." Said Mrs. Weasly pointing to Hermione standing in the doorway holding a book.  
  
"Hey Ron nice boxers." Said Hermione just noticing that Ron was wearing boxers with red hearts on them.  
  
"Mum what the fuck why did you do that!" screamed Ron running up the stairs.  
  
Hermione and Mrs. Weasly are laughing in the kitchen when Ginny walks in.  
  
"Hi Ginny so how are you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well how about I ask you you tarter." Said Ginny walking away without glancing a look at her or her mom.  
  
"I'm sorry it is so crazy around here in the morning." Said Mrs. Weasly feeling Hermione's pain.  
  
Ron comes thumping down the stairs.  
  
"Ronaldy poo do you want me to show Hermione your baby pictures?" asked Mrs. Weasly squeezing his cheeks.  
  
"Mom, get away."  
  
"What did you say!" screamed Mrs. Weasly now about to slap his red face from his mom squeezing his cheeks.  
  
"Come on Hermione let's get out of here before she blows out fire." Said Ron grabbing his wand from the kitchen table.  
  
Ron jurks Hermione out of the kitchen and heads off to the little pond.  
  
"Hey Ron I tried to send Harry an owl, but he didn't answer and I sent it 5 days ago. He is usually egger to hear from us." Said Hermione enjoying the beautiful sight.  
  
"Yeah I sent him 1 month ago and he still hasn't written me back." Said Ron kicking some red dirt.  
  
"Oh maybe he is busy getting ready for school since it is going to start in a couple weeks." Said Hermione.  
  
"Your probably right because he always writes us back." Said Ron.  
  
~Meanwhile with Harry~  
  
Harry is sitting on a swing all by himself.  
  
"Hi Harry I am so glad you got out safe." Said a girl walking up to him and giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hi Angel I missed you yesterday." Said Harry getting up and letting her sit down.  
  
"You know I had to hang out with your aunt and uncle and that fat Dudley kid." Said Angel getting pushed by Harry.  
  
Angel and her family lived around the block from the Dursley's house. Their families were really close and they wanted Angel and Dudley to date. But Harry and Angel are dating instead.  
  
"So Harry when are you going back to school?" asked Angel laying her head backwards to see him.  
  
"In a couple weeks." Said Harry stopping the swing.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you about me Angel." Said Harry turning the swing around so that she faced him.  
  
"What are you ok?" asked Angle now getting worried.  
  
"I'm fine it' just that at my school we don't have any phones really. So we send our letters by owl." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh how cute do you have your own?" asked Angel. She loved owls she especially loved the snowy owls because it reminded her like an angel was flying down from heaven.  
  
"Yeah her name is hedwig maybe next time I can show her to you and you can keep her for a while if you want so you can write me a letter or two or whatever." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry thanks I love you." Said Angel jumping into his arms.  
  
~Now with Hermione and Ron~  
  
"So when are you going to Diagon Alley to get your stuff?" asked Ron trying to make a conversation.  
  
"I don't know." Said Hermione. "I wanted to go with Harry, but he isn't writing me back."  
  
"Oh my god it is true." Said Ron stopping leaving Hermione taking a few steps by herself.  
  
"Ron what?"  
  
"Oh my god." Said Ron still hymetized by something.  
  
"What Ron tell me." Said Hermione pushing him making him fall onto the red dusty road.  
  
"You like Harry don't you." Said Ron getting up and brushing his clothes off.  
  
"What no way he is like a brother to me." Said Hermioen getting annoyed.  
  
"Fine whatever you say." Said Ron.  
  
"Ron, What is that noise?" asked Hermione pointing over to a bush.  
  
"I don't know." Said Ron getting out his wand just in case.  
  
A little rabbit comes hopping out. Hermione jumps back and screams and Ron just goes and starts spazign and flipping his wand everywhere.  
  
"Zwavudes!" screamed Ron trying to stop his wand.  
  
But instead he hits Hermione and she falls to the floor.  
  
"Damn I said it wrong." Said Ron rushing over to her. "Are you ok?" asked Ron trying to lift her up.  
  
"I'm fine it's just that I wish Harry were here." Said Hermione.  
  
"Here let's get to my house your parents may come any minuet." Said Ron helping her up.  
  
"Ron I wish I can tell you something before the spell happens, but I don't think I can." Said Hermione.  
  
~So what did you guys think~ ~Please review~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley  
  
"Hermione!" screamed a familiar voice over the crowd.  
  
Hermione turns around to find Harry standing by Gringots bank.  
  
"Harry oh my god I was worried about you." Said Hermione giving him a big hug.  
  
"Hey you guys." Said Ron walking over with his mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"Ron." Said Hermione laughing.  
  
"I have so much to tell you guys." Said Harry.  
  
"Harry it is time for you to leave." Said an adult voice.  
  
"I got to go my Aunt Petunia is waiting for me." Said Harry waving goodbye to his friends.  
  
" You come-on your crabby uncle will get mad." Said Aunt Petunia.  
  
They walk out of Diagon Alley and get into the car.  
  
"Harry I think we should talk about this wizard thing." Said Petunia.  
  
"What is there to talk about?" asked Harry playing with his thumbs.  
  
"Well we were thinking since this is your last year there what are you going to do after?" asked Aunt Petunia.  
  
"I don't know I haven't really thought about it." Said Harry.  
  
"If I where you I would start thinking." Said Aunt Petunia driving up to their little cozy looking home.  
  
They walk in to find it not that cozy.  
  
"I told you boy never ever talk to me that way again." Said Uncle Vernon slapping Dudley across the face.  
  
"Vernon why would you do that to my baby!" screamed Aunt Petunia rushing over panicking over her helpless son.  
  
"I told him not to say that ever to me and that little shit did!" screamed Uncle Vernon taking his belt off to hit Dudley with it.  
  
"No!!!!" screamed Harry running over and covering his Aunt and Cousin.  
  
Slap Slap Slap! Scream Scream Deadly scream!  
  
The next thing Harry remembers is that he sees flashing lights out the window. He sees blue and red. He turns his head the other way not facing the window to find his cousin and Aunt huddled together in a blanket talking to the police officer. He can hear out the window his Uncle Vernon screaming for mercy and his wife and son. He also heard one more thing before Harry fell back asleep. He said I will get you Potter if not now then in school. It was the next morning when Harry woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs.  
  
"Good morning Harry we didn't know If you would wake up." Said Aunt Petunia her back facing him.  
  
"I feel a tingling pain on my back." Said Harry trying to poke at it.  
  
"Here let me see." Said Aunt Petunia turning around for Harry to see her look more gorgeous then ever.  
  
"I actually got a nice sleep last night." Said Aunt Petunia walking over to him.  
  
She lifts up the back of his shirt.  
  
"Harry you poor child." Said Aunt Petunia setting it down lightly.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" asked Harry turning around in circles to look at his back.  
  
"Harry child stop with that nonsense." Said Aunt Petunia.  
  
The phone rings a second later.  
  
"Harry it is for you." Said Dudley from the other room.  
  
"I'll take it in here." Said Harry wondering who would be calling him.  
  
He picks up the phone to find Hermione on the other line. His tingling pain in his pack just turned to a tingling sensation in his back and stomach when he heard her voice.  
  
"Harry are you there?" asked Hermione getting worried.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm right here. What did you call me for?" asked Harry trying to calm down.  
  
"Um well I don't really know I just had a feeling. So when are you going to the train tomorrow?" asked Hermione twirling her finger around the phone cord.  
  
"Oh you know I am going with you, you are picking me up." Said Harry rolling his eyes, but in a happy way.  
  
"Oh yeah well I will see you tomorrow." Said Hermione smacking herself in he head.  
  
"Bye." Said Harry hanging up the phone.  
  
"So let me guess it was Hermione." Said Aunt Petunia cutting vegetables up.  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry sitting down in a daze.  
  
"You like her." Said Aunt Petunia giving him the eye.  
  
"No, I mean just as a friend nothing more." Said Harry taking a quick sip of water and then rushing out to pack his stuff up.  
  
Harry walks in his room to find it painted all purple.  
  
"What the hell happened here." Said Harry in a mood.  
  
"I told you Potter!" whispered a voice. It sounded like it was comig threw the walls. A green light comes beneath a floor bored. Harry opens it up to find..  
  
~So how was it?~ 


End file.
